


Ain't your name

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU- No ZA, Daryl reacts, Dorky Daryl cuz why not, Established Relationship, FTM Rick Grimes, Feels, M/M, Mentions of Trans Shaming, Offscreen Deadnaming, Rickyl loooove, Trans Character, kisses and hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: ‘'Did you just punch the guy? Punch Shane?’ Rick asked, his eyebrows arched so high in bewilderment that his forehead formed lines after lines of surprise up to his hairline.'Or the one where Shane got the broken nose he deserved and our boys love each other even more than they hate peas.





	Ain't your name

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm not dead, just tired but I still managed to get this written when the bunny jumped at me, you know how that goes... 
> 
> For those who follow Home, I promise the epilogue is coming, I really just needed to rest for a while but I'm back on track and shall deliver ASAP. All the love for your kind words and I hope you all enjoy reading this! 
> 
> As always, I thank TWDObssessive for both her amazing (and fast, so fast) work as a beta and her support as the wonderful friend she is. Thank you Cap <3

‘Did you just punch the guy? Punch Shane?’ Rick asked, his eyebrows arched so high in bewilderment that his forehead formed lines after lines of surprise up to his hairline. 

He reached a hand to Daryl's elbow, cupping gently but firmly when the only answer he got came in the form of a grunt and tugged, soft and tender so Daryl would meet his eyes. He searched them, looked deep into the open blue of his husband for a hint of what was going through his mind. His eyebrows went from arcs to frowns. 

There was worry in Daryl's hesitant gaze and Rick could read its origin easily. The tremors of Daryl's slowly bruising hand was a first clue. The way he bit at his lower lip with unforgiving nips was another.

‘I'm not mad.’ Rick ducked his head so his gaze would reach under the curtain of the other man's bangs. ‘Dare, I'm not, just wondering, why now?’ Rick's hand went from his husband's elbow to his shoulder and neck, assessing the effect of his words and relaxing in time with Daryl's evening pulse. 

‘Had it comin’ for a long while.’ Daryl gruffed, clearing his throat of any remaining anxiety before squaring his shoulders back to their usual stance. 

Violence was not something he often let out. Fighting had never been his way and anger or rage, because that's what it'd been, were things he didn't often exteriorize, especially not like that. But still, the guy did have it coming.

‘Been over ten years and he still paradin’ and callin’ ya with names that ain't yours, tryin’ to shame ya when he'll never be half the man you are.’ 

Daryl's voice came out low and dangerous, something threatening lingering along the edges of his words and if Rick didn't know his man, didn't know Daryl was nothing but a big man with an even bigger heart who'd give his two arms and more for him, he might have been scared. But he did know all that, twelve years of marriage will  _ have _ you know all that and he just felt a deep rumble in his chest, warmth spreading as he now saw what exactly had prompted Daryl to act in such an  _ un-Daryl _ way. 

‘You broke his nose and jaw because he called me Erica?’ 

‘That ain't your name.’ Daryl nodded, short and decisive.

They stood in silence for a moment, air thick with understanding in the small distance separating them as Daryl stood as straight as a picket and Rick leaned back on the hood of his sedan. People passed them by going back to their parked cars as they left the store. Neither of them paid them any attention. They lost themselves in each other's silent words and reassurances, breathing in an almost perfect synchrony.

‘C’mere.’ Rick opened his arms and wrapped them tightly around the broad back and slender waist of his husband as soon as Daryl stepped into their embrace. ‘I love you.’ he whispered in his hair, and those weren't just words, they were truth, truth made out of a material that got thicker and thicker with every day that passed.

Daryl sighed hard, an all-body shiver running out of him as he let Rick cradle him back to calmness. He turned his head a little so his face was tucked into the other man's neck and he was ever so grateful for the small number of inches Rick had over him. Rick being just slightly taller than him made it that much more comfortable to nuzzle and kiss his neck, and jaw, and lose the smoothness of his lips to the rough texture of his husband's beard. 

He needed this. He wouldn't say he didn't know what came over him because he did, he'd thought about doing just that a dozen times in the past but it felt good to have Rick against him right after. Because if he was sorry he acted like this, it was only for him, for the man he loved because he didn't want Rick to think he didn't believe he could fight his own battles. Rick never needed anyone for the hard parts of life, he  _ wanted _ someone and that was a difference Daryl was hyper-aware of.  He cherished it every day.

The second his knuckles had connected with the bones of Shane's face, Daryl had started to worry that Rick would get angry at him for interfering. He'd thrown a second fist to the asshole’s face just to be sure the message got through but already, the fear of Rick being disappointed in him had made his shoulders tense and vibrate. But he wasn't mad, they were ok and the ass’ face would never look the same so he could let satisfaction wash over him without guilt.

‘Wanna head home?’ Rick asked when they finally parted, hands still holding Daryl's waist, thumbs brushing over the leather jacket covering his hips and Daryl nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. ‘Think I need an ice pack.’

 

* * *

 

 

‘Here. Take these.’ Rick handed Daryl a bag of frozen peas and they both cringed dramatically, they hated them with the same passion. ‘The ice packs are still in the cooler you took to hunt last weekend so you can put those  _ intruders _ to good use. Don't even know why we have them in the first place.’ Rick continued, disgust clear in the pout of his lips.

‘Merle.’ Daryl answered with a sigh of relief as he proceeded to put the bag over his swollen knuckles and sagged against the back of the couch, head rolled back and legs parted just shy of obscene.

‘Merle? What does Merle have to do with the content of our freezer?’ Rick asked as he sat right in front of his husband on the coffee table.

‘Girl he dated told him he should eat more greens so he bought some to make a good impression or somethin’ and stashed them here so she wouldn't make him eat them on the next date. Carol y'know, the nutritionist.’

‘Oh I know who Carol is... _ Pookie _ .’ Rick gave a suggestive wink and both laughed at the memory of the woman, so shy at first and then so oddly familiar with Daryl, of all people. ‘Your hand feeling any better?’ Rick asked, frowning a little at the view of the dark red bruise quickly extending from one side of the man's hand to the other.

‘Nah.’ Daryl answered in a pouty tone. ‘Ya didn't kiss it better.’ he continued, eyes glinting with mischief as he wiggled his eyebrows.

‘I was told I was the dorky one but clearly people just don't know you like I do, huh.’ Rick chuckled but still climbed sideways on Daryl's lap. 

Carefully, he removed the bag of god-awful vegetables and took Daryl's injured hand in both his own, lifting it to his mouth to kiss and caress. He smiled behind his husband’s fingers as their eyes met once again. 

‘Better now?’ he whispered before going back to kissing every tip and knuckle and joint, to trace every line with gentle lips and tiny licks.

‘Good enough...not great but well, ya can only do so much…’ Daryl sighed, pretending to be lost in thought and Rick chuckled again, cheeks rose with amusement and pleasure at the goofy attempt to turn things around.

‘Oh yeah? Got anything in mind?’ He eventually asked, playing along because, well, he would do  _ anything _ to make  _ sure _ his husband felt better than  _ great _ . 

But Daryl didn't answer, not really. He turned them around and laid Rick underneath him on the couch instead. ‘Maybe.’ 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I thoroughly enjoy reading any thoughts and feedback you can give me so feel free to drop a comment! 
> 
> All the luv!
> 
> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
